


Checkmate

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: 100 word drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Ron really should win this chess match!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 100 word drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Checkmate

"Checkmate." 

Harry groaned, "Come on Ron you really need to do better than this!" 

At these words his friend turned to him, "Mate it's just a friendly match. It not so bad to lose once." 

"But, -" Harry protested as Ron made his move. 

"Seriously mate what's the deal?" 

"Harry want to top tonight. If you win he gets to, otherwise I will." Severus answered, moving a piece again. 

"Seriously mate? Using me for that?" Ron shook his head, making his next move. 

"Yes so do more your best!" 

"Unfortunately Harry I have already won," Severus said, moving another piece. 

"Checkmate." 


End file.
